Fighter
Fighter If you want to be a fighter just remember most classes will rely on you to tank mobs and bosses, this is because you have the highest defence, hp and have the ability to use sheilds. Some fighters take the path of a Damage Dealer, this is also a good choice but if you can't get the money to get some better armor then just NPC armor then it won't be very benificial. Pros & Cons Pros: : Most melee attack skills : High hip points compared to other classes : Highest physical defence Cons: : No ranged damage : Low SP : Lowest magical defence Builds Pure STR: Good for a party Fighter but not recommended unless you have money to get some good END gear. Pure END: '''A good tank build. Only downside is not a great attack, rings or gear can help get some STR. '''1:1 STR END: '''An all around good build for soloing. Some pots might help for the lack of HP compared to the next build. But very decent attack. '''1:2 STR END: '''Better for soloing if you lack abit of money. Better health with the extra END but again decent attack. '''25 SPR rest STR: '''Damage Dealer build. Not really recommended for beginners in Fiesta but people who already have played might like a challenge. '''2:1 STR END: '''Pretty good build. Nice attack with some HP to back it up. Again this is a good soloing build. The STR will help to kill things faster. '''1:1 END DEX: '''Another good build. DEX adds aim and evasion. This build can be benificial because with that aim you can use an axe to get a nice attack. Alot of times depending on peoples playing styles they add 25 SPR to get an extra 5% crit. If you go over 25 points the amount of % it gives each point decreases. Mainly wasting those extra points added into SPR. Weapons This is the big question. Some thing axes are pointless and are only used to kill. Some think 1H swords are for weak Fighters. Really it all depends on your playing style. There is no right or wrong. If you want to tank try a 1H with a sheild. Soloing 2H sword because it's between 1H and axe. And axe for those Damage Dealers who like killing fast. But most of the time I see Fighters carry around both with them incase at times they do have to tank or feel safe enough to lose the defence of the sheild to get a nice attack with the axe. Class Promotion '''Fighter: Starting class Clever Fighter: '''Job change at level 20 '''Warrior: '''Job change at level 60 '''Gladiator or Knight: Job change at level 100 Gladiator: Pure Damage Dealer with a great attack using axe. '''Knight: '''Amazing tankers using sheild and 1H for extra defence. Skills Skill empowerment all depends on what skills you rely on. I'm not going to tell you that to make the best fighter you have to empower this, this and this so for skills do what you think will help make your skills stronger. It all depends on your style of playing. But if you want a guide that tells you that there are alot so go check one out if you want. :)